Confession Research Club
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: She looked at the sign, "Confession Research Club, Please come in." Read and Review!
1. Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Confession Research Club**

The students of Lily Academy and students of Gakuen Cross were all together in the big gym of Lily Academy. First of all Lily Academy is a prestigious all girls school, known for their excellency in terms of good breeding, of course this includes both academically and physically. In this academy most of the students are from rich, well respected families. Gakuen Cross is almost the same as Lily Academy except this school is for boys. Normally students from both schools don't interact with each other but today was different. Both principals from both schools arranged this assembly.

"As most of you know, last week a terrible accident occurred with our sister school, Gakuen Cross; their chemical laboratory exploded and wrecked their west building and some parts of the main building. Right now the East building is not enough to accommodate all of the students. Our school directress decided to help them by turning our school to a co-ed school, of course all of your families where informed regarding this matter. Starting next week, Lily academy will be called Gakuen Alice until the Gakuen Cross has fixed this problem. For today, introductions will be done inside the classrooms, their will be some changes with the class list, for now please go back to your classroom. That is all thank you." the principal said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3rd year, junior high building: Angel class.**

"My dear students today we're going to have new students. As all of you know they're from the Gakuen Cross. Please welcome them nicely my little dears!" Narumi said happily. "Please come in." he continued.

_20 boys came in including a raven haired lad holding a manga and a blond lad with a bunny in his arms._

"Kyaa!!!!!" screams most of the girls except for amethyst eyed girl and a brunette who was busy staring out in the window.

"Please take a seat anywhere available." Narumi said in his gay voice giving the boys a chance to stare at him weirdly.

"Minna we are going to introduce ourselves to each other. By the way my name is Narumi, you can call me Naru-Naru or Narumi-sensei. Okay let's start with you." Narumi said pointing to the dark brown haired lad with hazel eyes.

"My name is Hiroshi Sakura, you can call me Hiro." he said smiling to them, making most girls blushed.

_Whispers and murmurs from the girls began to fill the room until Narumi pointed to the blond haired lad who was holding the bunny._

"My name is Ruka Nogi and this is Usagi." he smiled making most of the girls blushed except for the two.

"Next please, Hotaru-chan your turn." Narumi said to the amethyst eyed.

_The girls slowly pulled their sits to the side away from Narumi._

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Don't ever try and order me around." Hotaru said.

"I'll treat you to some crab croquette. Please introduce yourself" the brunnette said.

"Hotaru Imai." she said and went back to what she was doing.

"Thank you Mikan-chan." Narumi said. "It's your turn Hyuuga-san." he continued

"Tch. Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said coldly.

_Even through he said it coldly, most of the girls scream because he was handsome._

"Okay minna please be quiet. Next please Mikan-chan." Narumi said.

_The girls all quite down, excitement can be seen in their eyes when the brunette stood up._

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice meeting you all." she said and smiled making most boys and all the girls blushed.

(A/N: As you can see Mikan is so popular that even the girls can't stop from blushing. It's more of a blush of amazement than love or crush.)

_The raven haired lad stared at Mikan whose beauty was in comparison of a goddess. Her beautiful long brown hair was curled at the end, her gorgeous chocolate colored eyes, her fair skin and rosy cheeks. She has all the curves any girl would love to have but what attract his attention the most was her angelic smile plastered in her red lips._

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

She's beautiful.

"The great Natsume Hyuuga just complimented a girl? This is a rare occasion." Natsume's conscience said

Tch shut up will you.

"Alright if you say so."

**End of P.O.V.**

Mikan quickly saw Natsume staring at her and quickly flashed a smile. Natsume saw this and covered his face with his manga pretending to be asleep to hide his blushing face.

The day past by quickly, it was already afternoon; time for club activities. As soon as Natsume and Ruka went outside the classroom, they were chased by "Their newly formed fanclub fan girls" Unfortunately these girls were fast making the two lads unable to escape. Nowhere to hide, they quickly went in a room which they thought was empty.

"Welcome to the Confession Research Club. How may we help you?" a brunette girl asked shocking both lads.

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**To be continued........................**

**End of Chapter 1**

**Title: Gakuen Cross and Lily Academy reunite**

**Minna-san, Konnichiwa! This is one of my new stories. I didn't include their alices this time. I really hope you guys will find my plot interesting. I'm also starting another fanfic so please watch out for it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sweetmint**


	2. Confession Research Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Welcome to the Confession Research Club. How may we help you?" a brunette girl asked shocking both lads.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Start**

"Sakura-san?!" Ruka said.

"Eh? Nogi-kun How are you doing? Why are you here anyway?" Mikan asked.

"You were chased by fan girls right?" a brunette guy said.

"Hiro?! What are you doing here?" Ruka asked.

"Me? The same reason you are here." Hiro said.

"Hiding." Natsume murmured

"You must be exhausted." Mikan said.

"Yeah" Ruka replied.

"Hn" Natsume replied.

"Would you like to stay for a drink?" Mikan asked.

"That would be great Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Alright wait a minute I'll get some drinks and snacks from Anna-chan and Nonoka-chan." Mikan walked to the kitchen.

_The inventor who was currently sleeping in her Turtle portable home woke up to get some crab croqquttes. When she opened her Turtle Home, she saw three lads talking to each other._

"Hiro what are you doing?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah Ru-chan how was your sleep? I'm just talking to Ruka and Natsume from our class. They are currently hiding from their fan girls." he said.

"Really? Hmmm." the inventor got an idea.

"Nogi, Hyuuga would you like to join our club?" Hotaru asked no more like threatened when she pointed her BAKA gun to them.

"What?" Ruka said.

"Ru-chan what are you doing?" Hiro asked her.

"Hotaru? Your awake already? I was going to bring you some crab croquettes." Mikan said putting the tray of tea and cakes down on the table. She was not minding the fact that Ruka and Natsume was pointed with the BAKA gun.

"Hotaru please sit down so we can talk about this matter." she said.

_Hotaru sat down._

"Nogi-san may I call you Ruka?" Mikan asked. "You too Hyuuga-san may I?"

"Sure" Ruka replied.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Okay Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun! Here's the deal if you join our club, anytime whenever your fangirls are chasing you; you guys can hide here. You also get all the perks of our club. In exchange you will help us with our activities. Well what do you think?" Mikan said with a smile.

"Ruka-pyon?" Ruka thought.

"What are your club's activities anyway Sakura-san?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan, call me Mikan. Both of you can call me by my name.

"O..kay Mikan-san." Ruka answered.

"Not Mikan-san just Mikan will do." she said smiling

"Al...right Mikan-chan." he answered.

"That's better. Anyway our club activities include helping our customers confess to their love one, a cafe, and mostly researches about things."

"It's okay for me." Ruka said. "How about you Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Hn" he replied.

"Okay that's settled. You are now officially members of Confession Research Club. Hiro-chan the batches please." Mikan said

"Here you go." Hiro said giving two small velvet boxes to Mikan.

_Mikan opens each of the boxes. She got a small blue crystal pin shaped like a bunny with the word "familier" (meaning bunny in French)_

"Here you go Ruka-pyon; your pin as proof that you're a member of this club." Mikan said as he handed him the pin.

"Here's yours Natsume-kun." Mikan said handing him a black crystal pin shaped like a cat with the word "Neko"

"Hn." Natsume said.

"I'll introduce all the members, currently most of them are busy so I'll just introduce them by pictures. Here is Misaki Harada she's our sempai from the high school division, she our own private detective accompanied by Tsubasa Ando-sempai who just joined just this morning. April Karis one of our negotiator, she's a third year student just like us. Tsuki Hanome is the one who finds the perfect place to confess. Chii Lyn who is currently in France because of a business trip is also a negotiator. Saga Mint Athla and Sapphire Risz are our sly planners." she said.

"Hotaru is the financial planner. Hiro-chan is the one who finds information about the couple. I'm the one who checks if everything is in order." she continued.

"For now I'll assigned you guys to temporary jobs. Ruka-pyon you'll help Hiro-chan while you Natsume-kun will help me. Is that arrangement alright with you guys?" Mikan asked.

"Yes" Ruka answered.

"Hn." Natsume replied.

"Great!" Mikan smiled making the two boys blushed.

_Hotaru took this opportunity and took the picture of both of them. She said "This will make richer than before." _

"Hotaru your not planning to sell those are you?" Mikan asked.

_Hotaru's eyes showed money signs._

"I thought so." Mikan sighed.

"Sorry guys but she at it again." Hiro told the lads.

"Imai-san you're not serious are you?" Ruka asked.

"I'm always serious when it comes to money bunny boy." Hotaru said emotionless.

"IMAI!!!" Ruka complained.

_Mikan just giggled while Hiro laughed at Ruka chasing Hotaru. Natsume on the other hand slept on the couch with his manga covering his face._

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**To be continued.**

**Title: Confession Research club**

**Minna hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be all about their first job. Happy New year! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Sweetmint **


	3. First Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Imai-san you're not serious are you?" Ruka asked.

"I'm always serious when it comes to money bunny boy." Hotaru said emotionless.

"IMAI!!!" Ruka complained.

_Mikan just giggled while Hiro laughed at Ruka chasing Hotaru. Natsume on the other hand slept on the couch with his manga covering his face._

**Start**

_**It was already lunchtime; as usual the two young lads were running because their fan girls were again chasing them. It's been a week since Lily Academy became Gakuen Alice anyway the two young lads quickly went in their clubroom which is the only room in the campus were they're free from chasing fan girls which is a totally mystery to them why their fan girls are unable to go in that clubroom. They entered the clubroom.**_

"You seem so energetic Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun" Saga commented

"Tch." Natsume replied.

"We were chased by fan girls again." Ruka said.

"Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun you guys are finally here. Just a while ago a customer was here. It's our first job with you guys. Please sit down." Mikan said.

_**The two boys sat down.**_

"Sempai." Saga said.

"Right." Misaki answered holding a folder.

"Here is a picture of our customer Sumomo Kobayashi and this is Haru Tsukimori." Misaki said.

"They first met in a dinner party held for the opening of a new business line for Tsukimori group of companies." Tsubasa said.

"Our customer Sumomo-chan had tried numerous times to confess to him but unfortunately no luck." April added.

"Our job is to make sure that Sumomo-chan confesses to him." Sa-chan said.

"Or make Haru-kun confess to Sumomo-chan." Tsuki said surprising the other club members.

"Eh? How can we do that we don't even know if Haru-kun loves Sumomo-chan." Sa-chan asked.

**Tsuki grinned at them and whispered something to Hotaru and Mikan.**

"That could work." Mikan said.

"Yeah it could." Hotaru said.

"We just need a little charm and extra service." Tsuki added.

"You guys you're not going to do.....that are you?" April asked.

"That?" Ruka thought.

"Minna, how about tonight we go to Hanami festival?" Saga asked.

"We'll invite both of them." Sa-chan said.

"You guys sure are fast at planning these stuffs." Ruka commented.

"Of course we are! By the way have anyone seen Hiro-kun?" Sa-chan said.

"I'm here." Hiro said.

"Where did you go?" Mikan asked.

"I got a call." Hiro said.

"Oh, she called?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, she's asking if everyone's okay." Hiro said.

"You miss her." Mikan murmured only Hiro heard.

Hiro smiled "I guess."

_**Natsume felt a short pang in his chest.**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_**What the? What kind of pain is that? I'm not jealous am I? Erase that thought.**_

**End of P.O.V.**

**Hanami Festival: Sakura Shrine - Night time**

**A couple of their classmates joined them mainly Anna, Nonoka, Koko, Inchou at the festival. They decided to split up to roam around the festival. The grouping compost of the following:**

**Hiro, Saga, Tsuki, Haru**

**Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka, Hotaru**

**Sapphire, Sumomo, April, Nonoka, Inchou**

**Mikan, Natsume, Anna, Koko.**

****

**Hiro's side**

"You invited me here, why?" Haru asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on we're from the same soccer team. Captain at least enjoy the festival." Hiro said.

"Yeah, you should at least enjoy, Haru-kun." Saga said stepping closer to Hiro.

"Yep." Tsuki replied in a cheerful voice.

**Misaki's side.**

"Um Misaki-san why did we split up in groups?" Ruka asked.

"It's very simple Ruka-kun, to make the plan work." Misaki said with a grin.

"What's the plan Misaki-san?" Ruka asked.

"You'll see." Hotaru answered with a smirk.

_***********_

"Um, April-san how will I confess to Haru-kun?" Sumomo asked.

"Himitsu." April answered.

"Nonoka-san, Inchou did you ready the thing I wanted?" Sa-chan asked.

"Of course, it is made by the Ogasawara Chemistry Corporation. I'm sure it will be a success especially with the help of Yuu-kun's art and design Company." Nonoka replied.

"That's great!" Sa-chan said.

"My my it seems your even closer than before." Sa-chan said with a grin in her face.

"What?" Inchou and Nonoka asked at the same time.

_**Sa-chan pointed to their hands locked to each other. The two blushed but didn't pull away.**_

"Sumomo-san, this couple right here was Confession Research Club first official couple success." April said.

"EH? Honto?" Sumomo asked.

"Hai." Nonoko said blushing.

"Sugoi!" Sumomo said.

"You'll be all lovey-dovey with Tsukimori-san after we're done!" Sa-chan said.

_**Sumomo blushed hard.**_

"Let's go to the place already. Probably Mikan and the others are already set for the big finale." April said.

**______Mikan's side: Somewhere up a hill with a terrace.______________**

"Why are we hiding here Mi-chan?" Koko asked.

"This is the best place to view the show." Mikan said.

"Anna do you have some snacks with you?" Koko asked his pink haired girlfriend.

"Of course!" Anna said grabbing the cookies she prepared.

"Delicious as ever." Koko said munching some kind of tart.

"Thanks you Koko-chan! Would you like some Mi-chan?" Anna asked.

"Thank you." Mikan said grabbing a cookie and munching a piece of the cookie.

"How about you Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked still munching a part of the cookie.

"Hn." Natsume said taking a bite of a part that Mikan's cookie that she's not munching on.

_**Mikan blushed and said nervously "Na.........Natsume-kun......you could.... have gotten you're own you know."**_

"Hn." Natsume said not minding her, leaning under the tree they sat on.

"Look! They're here!" Anna whispered with excitement.

_**All of them look towards two incoming figures. The streetlight showed Haru and Tsuki walking. Tsuki then stopped and quickly hugged Haru.**_

"Haru-san! I love you, please go out with me." Tsuki said blushing.

_**In Haru's face you can see shockness then a blush crept to his cheeks. He lowered his head and said "I'm sorry but I can't go out with you."**_

"Doushite?!" Tsuki said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please stop loving me. I'm not worthy." Haru said in a guilty voice.

"Please tell me! I won't stop loving you until I have a reason to do so!" Tsuki said still crying.

"Because right now I'm in love with somebody else." Haru said.

"Who? I'll love you more that she can!" Tsuki said.

"No...It's not the point. The point is I love somebody else even if she doesn't love me back it will be okay. Even if I have to suffer for her happiness." Haru said with sadness in his voice.

"Why do you think she would do that?" Tsuki said more calmly.

"She been hanging out with this guy lately." Haru said.

"Whenever she look at him, you can see that she love him." Haru said more sadly.

"Who is she?" Tsuki said drying her tears.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Haru said.

_**A rustling sound came from the bush and a Sumomo stood up.**_

"Is that so? Haru-san." Sumomo said.

"Gomene Tsuki-san I shouldn't have asked you for help. If only I knew that you love him too. I'm sorry... I have to go." Sumomo said running away.

"Sumomo-san wait!" Nonoka shouted.

"Wait! Kobayashi!" Haru said running towards to Sumomo's direction but was stopped quickly by Saga and Sapphire holding his arm.

"Let me go!" Haru said struggling carefully so he will not hurt the two girls.

"Doushite?" Mikan who came in their direction said.

"EH? Because she was crying!" Haru said confused.

"So what?" Tsuki said emotionless.

"You don't love her right?" April said.

"You love someone else." Hotaru said.

".........I...." Haru said clutching his knuckles.

"Or do you?" Misaki said with a grin.

_**A light rain shower began to spread across the sky.**_

"Ame......" Hotaru said. (rain)

"Tears....." April said.

"The sky is crying for Kobayashi-san captain." Hiro said who just showed himself just now.

"I don't know what to do." Haru said with his head down.

"You know if I were you, I would go to her already." a mysterious stranger said.

_**Without having a second thought, Haru dash to find Sumomo. When he was already out of sight, Tsuki hugged the mysterious stranger.**_

"Dart!" Tsuki said hugging him tightly.

"Tsuki..." he said.

"Mikan-chan who's he?" Ruka asked.

"Tsuki-chan's boyfriend." Mikan said.

_**Ruka showed a shocked an expression while Natsume just raised an eyebrow.**_

"But she just confess to Tsukimori-kun!" Ruka said.

"I went to an acting school when I was young! Glad it had it's perks!" Tsuki said clinging to the strangers arms.

"By the way this is, Dart Koi." Sapphire said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you, Nogi , Hyuuga, Ando." Dart said.

"Nice to meet you too." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Yo!" Tsubasa said.

"Sorry if my girlfriend is a pain Mi-chan." Dart said apologizing.

"Honestly, I was not a pain Dart!" Tsuki whined.

"Yeah, but I heard you're still a pain to Mimi-sensei." Dart said.

"It's not my fault that it takes me a while to finish my stories." Tsuki said.

"Whatever." Dart said.

"It's still raining." April said.

"We should get some shade." Saga said.

"I'm soaking wet already." Tsubasa commented.

"You guys go ahead. Natsume and I will catch up with them." Mikan said.

"But it's raining Mi-chan!" Sa-chan said.

"It's okay I have a folded umbrella in my bag." Mikan said.

"Okay if you're sure." Sa-chan said.

"See you later." Mikan said.

"Let's go Natsume." Mikan said opening her white umbrella.

"Hn" Natsume said.

**Riverbank**

**Sumomo's P.O.V**

"I shouldn't have run like that. I'm so stupid...., gosh it's raining too..."

_**I sat on the wet grass and looked at the gray sky, hoping that my tears won't go noticeable when I go home.**_

"Now I'm crying, I feel so alone right now."

_**I hear footsteps, but I didn't move a bit. I don't care anymore.**_

"Hey babe!" a strange guy said. He and his buddy seem drunk.

_**I stood up and walked past them until his buddy held my wrist**_

"Hey! Don't be like that! Have fun with us!" his buddy said.

_**I didn't reply.**_

"Don't be shy! If you come with us you'll feel enjoyment." he said.

"No...." I said pulling my wrist back making them pissed.

"Oh it seems the little lady is being hard to get." his buddy said.

"I hate women like you!" he said pushing me to the ground.

"You can't escape now!" his buddy said pinning me to the ground. He tore my yukata harshly revealing my underwear.

"No!" I said struggling.

"Help me Haru! Help me anyone please!" I shouted with tears flowing from my closed eyes.

**The pressure from me being pinned to the ground was no more. I heard the guy shouted "Damn you! We'll get you next time!" then I heard running footsteps away from me.**

"Kobayashi!" a gentle worried voice said.

_**I opened my eyes and saw Haru hugging me tightly.**_

"Haru." I said more tears flowing from my eyes. I hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Haru said.

"I was so scared! I didn't know what to do!" I said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay I'm here." Haru said.

_**I pulled back from his hug and clutch my hand. **_

"You love somebody else...." I whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"Baka!" he said pulling me back to an embrace.

"I love you more than anything." he confessed making me shocked.

"I love you too!" I said.

_**He let go of me and took of his jacket and covered me with it. He carried bridal style. With my blurry eyes I saw two persons running towards us. One with long light brown hair and one with raven hair.**_

"Sumomo-san!" she said. I recognized the voice. It was Mikan-san.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Sumomo-san!" Mikan said.

"Mikan-san" Sumomo said in a low murmur.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Mikan said completely worried.

"We should get her to the hospital." Haru said.

"No... My parents will get worried." Sumomo said clutching a part of Haru's shirt.

"But you can't possibly go home like this." Mikan said.

"Maybe you should bring her to your house, Ichigo-kara." Natsume said.

"Ichigo-kara?" Mikan said. Mikan realized Natsume was referring to her underwear which was strawberry printed.

**"Pervert!"** Mikan said blushing.

"But good idea Natsume." Mikan said.

_**Sumomo slept in Haru's arms the whole ride.**_

________________________________________________________

_**The next morning, Mikan's guestroom.**_

"Gomenasai, Sumomo-san. I should have put guards all over the festival. If I did, you shouldn't be in this condition."Mikan said.

"It's not your fault or any of the confession club members, Mikan-san. Nonoka-san clearly told me to stay put but I didn't even listen." Sumomo said.

"Gomenasai!" Mikan said.

"I told you, don't apologize Mikan-san." Sumomo said smiling.

"But." Mikan said.

"No buts, ifs nor maybe's. It's not your fault." Sumomo said.

Mikan smiled and said "Then take these."

"What are these?" Sumomo asked.

"It's the legendary confession research club promise rings. These rings are made with pure rubies and 100% silver rings. They are one of the best selling jewelries of the Tsuki's family Jewel company." Mikan said.

"You give a ring to your boyfriend Haru as a signed that you love each other." Mikan said.

"Boyfriend....." Sumomo said blushing.

Mikan giggled at her reaction and said. "You're still not used to it huh?"

"Hai." Sumomo said.

"Thank you! Mikan-san." Sumomo said.

"If it weren't for your help I wouldn't have told him that I love him." Sumomo said.

_**Mikan just smiled. Neither of the two girls notice that a crimson eyed lad was listening to their conversation. He was unconsciously showing a small smile. He was clearly entertained with this club he just joined recently.**_

**To be continued.......**

**Title: First Job**

**Chapter 3**

**Minna arigatou for all those who reviewed and subscribed in my stories. Thank you! I feel quite embarrass I just found out that I posted the second chapter of SOUL unfinished! I forgot to add the names of those who reviewed! I'm so sorry. I was really busy back then and didn't have time to check sorry! I promised to put the names of those who reviewed in the next chapter thank you!!!" PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Special Thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**x NaMi x**

**DemonAngelGirl**

**iimAdOrKabLe**

**Your Innocent Eyes**

**AngelFromHell101**

**xAvenging Angelx**

**allycat2090**


	4. Announcement

_**To all my dear readers, **_

_**I'm terribly sorry but I will be going on hiatus for a while. I will be leaving FFN for a while but I'll be back just as soon as I can. I will not quit. This I can assure you. Please visit my profile for details concerning my hiatus.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sweetmint**_


	5. 4 It's Summer!

**Note: Confessions Research Club was supposed to undergo editing by my beta-reader but unfortunately we lost contact about almost a year ago so I wasn't able to update this story for so long. I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Editor-sama please contact me as soon as possible. I'm worried about you. I have sent you some emails but you haven't respond to any of them. Please be alright.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

**Mikan just smiled. Neither of the two girls noticed that a crimson eyed lad was listening to their conversation. He was unconsciously showing a small smile. He was clearly entertained with this club he just joined recently.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Clubroom: Lunchtime**

"Gosh it's so hot!" Sapphire complained.

"I know!" Tsuki agreed.

"Oh come on you guys the air conditioner is already in its highest setting." Saga said.

"Hey you guys! Hotaru and I bought some snacks. Like some?" Mikan said.

"I'll have the cold pudding." Saga said.

"Hey I thought you weren't hot?" April said.

"I never said that, I told you guys the air conditioner is on its highest setting. I didn't tell you I wasn't hot." Saga said.

"Never mind that! I'll have the orange popsicle." Tsuki said.

"Me too." Sapphire said.

"By the way where are the boys?" Mikan asked.

"Right here." Dart said who just came in.

"Whar ded ya gaw?" Tsuki said with a popsicle in her mouth.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Tsuki-chan." Hiro said

"Hai!" Tsuki said.

"I have an idea!" Mikan said.

"What?" Hotaru asked.

"Let's go to the beach!" Mikan said.

"We can't. We still have school." April said.

"But summer break will start next week." Sapphire exclaimed.

"We can go by then!" Tsuki said with excitement.

"Who's in?" Mikan asked.

"I'm in!" Tsuki said.

"Me too." Saga said.

"I guess I'm in." April said.

"As long as it's free." Hotaru said.

"You can't possibly forget about me!" Sapphire said.

"If Tsuki is coming, I'm coming too." Dart said.

"I'm there." Hiro said.

"I can't go." Ruka said.

"Oh no, you're not going to pass this opportunity bunny boy." Hotaru said.

"Why not?" Ruka asked curiously not minding the nickname our inventor called him.

"I can't take pictures of you in swimwear. Your mother and elder sister are one of my biggest customer and they're offering big amounts for your pictures this summer." Hotaru said emotionless as ever.

"What! You're selling pictures to my mom and nee-san?!" Ruka shouted.

"I don't repeat my answers bunny boy." Hotaru said.

**Hiro patted Ruka's shoulder to calm him down. **

**"Don't worry Ruka, you will like this trip especially because Ru-chan's weak~~~" Hiro's explanation was cut before he could finish it. Hotaru pointed her BAKA bazooka extra power version.**

"Want to challenge me Hiro?"Hotaru said with a glare.

Hiro grinned and said "Of course not Ru-chan. I have no such idea."

"You better not say anything Hiro." Hotaru warned him.

"I'm not the only who knows. Mi-chan and Dart knows too." Hiro said.

"None of you better tell." Hotaru ordered them with a glare.

"Of course." Dart and Mikan said, sweat-drop.

"Good." Hotaru said.

"By the way Ruka-pyon where's Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"He said he'll be resting outside today." Ruka answered.

"Oh, I'll go and find him." Mikan said running outside.

**Meanwhile, our raven haired lad was resting under the shade of the Sakura tree. He was sleeping with a manga covering his handsome features. Our brunette found him fast asleep and decided not to wake him up. After a while Natsume woke up to see a brunette sleeping by his side.**

"She's beautiful when she's asleep." Natsume thought brushing a strand of hair away from her lovely face.

"Wait! What the heck am I thinking! I shouldn't have done that." Natsume thought.

**Our brunette woke up from Natsume's sudden reaction. Although she didn't know that Natsume did something. She rubbed her eyes, making Natsume blushed from her childish and cute action.**

"Natsume." Mikan murmured.

"Hn?" Natsume said.

"The whole club is going for a trip to the beach. Wanna come?" Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume said.

"Why not?"

"There are many girls."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of girls?!"

"Stupid."

"Then, tell me the reason."

"It's too crowded."

"Don't worry, it's a private beach resort own by the Sakura family!"

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

"As long as you stop wearing childish underwear Polka or should I say Bear?" Natsume said smirking.

Mikan realized what he was referring to and shouted "BAKA! PERVERT!"

**0**

**0**

**0**

**A WEEK LATER**

"Sugoi! This beach is awesome!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"The forest on the east side of the beach have some exotic animals I can photograph for my wildlife exhibit next week." Dart said.

"This water is very clear here, the waves are pretty calm too." Saga said.

"Let's go swimming already!" Sapphire said.

"I'll show your rooms first. Let's go." Mikan said.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Sakura Beach Villa.**

"Everyone has individual rooms okay? I gave the keys already and showed everyone their rooms." Mikan said.

"Enough said." April said.

"Let's changed to our swimsuits!" Tsuki said.

**After 25 minutes: At the sea shore.**

**(A/N: I won't describe the swimsuits. Sorry not good not it)**

"Waaaa! This beach is so wonderful!" Tsuki said.

"Calm down Tsuki." Dart said trying to control his girlfriend.

"Want to go parasailing?" Hiro asked.

"I want to." April said.

"Me too." Tsuki exclaimed.

"You can't." Dart said disagreeing with the idea.

"Why not?!" Tsuki said pouting.

"You can't swim." Dart said.

"Mou, you're such a killjoy." Tsuki said.

"Well, we have to go April-chan and I will go parasailing." Hiro said.

"See you later." April said.

"Mikan-chan let's water ski!" Sapphire said.

"Kay' Wanna come Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun?" Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Me---" Ruka was cut off when Hotaru pulled his open shirt.

"Eh?" Ruka said.

"Oh no you're not bunny boy." Hotaru said.

"Why not?" Ruka asked.

"I can't take pictures of you if you're in water." Hotaru said.

"Then come with us." Ruka said.

"No way, my camera will be wet." Hotaru said.

"Don't you have a water resistant camera or something?" Ruka asked.

"I don't." Hotaru said.

"I think Dart-kun has one. Borrow his." Ruka said.

"I can't." Hotaru said not looking at Ruka.

"Why not?" Ruka asked intently.

"Because.....Because....." Hotaru murmured in low voice.

"Because?" Ruka asked.

"I can't swim!" Hotaru said blushing.

"What?" Ruka asked shocked.

"You idiot! I can't swim Nogi!" Hotaru said, her face red as a tomato.

**A low chuckle followed by a loud laughter echoed from our blond lad. **

"Hahahahaha, The great blackmailing queen Imai can't even swim?!!!!!" Ruka said laughing while clutching his stomach.

**The blushing Hotaru was looking at the ground and clutching her hands, fighting the tears.**

"Hotaru..." Mikan said stepping closer to Hotaru.

"Um, sorry...." Ruka said clearly guilty.

**Ruka extended a hand to Hotaru and told her "Here, I'll teach you how to swim." **

"Go, on Hotaru." Mikan said with assurance.

**Hotaru hesitantly took his hand and both went to the water but not deep just a little above their knees. Ruka gave her a body board and taught her a few things about floating. Ruka held her in the abdomen for support while she's floating. Meanwhile their two best friends are having a chat.**

"They make a great couple don't they?" Mikan said looking at the two.

"Imai and Ruka?! Are you kidding me? Hell will break loose when that happens." Natsume said shaking his head.

"Mou, great couples are the exact opposites of each other." Mikan said.

"Idiot, they're far too different."

"I make you a bet that they'll be a couple in the future." Mikan said.

"You're on." Natsume said.

"What are we betting for?" Natsume asked.

"Winner gets three wishes from the loser." Mikan said.

"Deal." Both chorused.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Lunchtime.**

"Hotaru! Ruka-pyon! Let's eat!" Mikan said.

"Coming!" Ruka said.

"Let's go Imai-san." Ruka said assisting Hotaru.

"Matte." Hotaru said holding Ruka's arm to stop him from moving.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

**Hotaru tip-toed and kissed him in the cheek and murmured "Thanks."**

"W-W-hy d-did you that I-imai." Ruka said shuttering with blushing face.

**Hotaru faced him and pinch his cheeks making him unable to talk.**

"Hotaru. Call me Hotaru." Hotaru said before leaving him in a daze.

"What the hell happen?" Ruka thought as he runs his wet fingers through his hair.

"It seems Ruka-pyon is falling in love with our ice queen Hotaru." Tsubasa said who in a banana boat with Misaki

"Roger that. It seems he's confused with his feelings." Misaki said.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Ruka said.

"Yo, we're watching you of course." Tsubasa said grinning.

"What?! Why?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"It's our mission as part of Ruka-pyon watch group." Tsubasa said.

"Ruka-pyon watch group?" Ruka said.

"Nevermind us just go on with your confusion about your sudden blushing event with Hotaru-chan." Misaki said.

"B-Blu-shing e-vent?" Ruka said nervous because of the fact that he never blushed because of a girl's action before.

"Yep, didn't you notice? You were probably a tomato already because of Hotaru-chan." Tsubasa said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ruka denied with a blushing face.

"Alright if you say so." Misaki said grinning with Tsubasa.

"Minna! It's barbeque and curry. Faster or the food will get cold! Hayaku!" Saga shouted.

"We better go." Ruka said avoiding the suspicious stares of his two sempais.

"Ah! He escaped." Misaki said.

"Let's go Misaki." Tsubasa said.

"Mikan-sama, there's some trespassers in the east side of the beach. What shall we do with them?" Mayu, the head caretaker for the beach.

"Trespassers hmm.... I want to talk to them send them here." Mikan said.

"Hai." Mayu said before ordering some of her subordinates.

"Let us go!" A dark haired guy said.

"It's not like we did it on purpose!" a boy who has a very feminine face with short brown hair said struggling free.

"Dude! We're innocent!" a blond haired guy said.

"We didn't do anything wrong! Really!" a dark orange haired guy said

"Put them down." Mikan said.

"What brings you here?" Mikan asked the "trespassers"

"Look miss, it's not like where trespassing or anything like that. We were looking for a place to surf, the beach is super crowded today so we decided to find another beach. We stumble into this place, we thought it was like deserted. We didn't know that this is a private resort." the dark haired guy who seems like their leader said.

"What are your names?" Mikan asked raising an eyebrow.

**(A/N: I put surname first before given name)**

"I'm Yamada Eiji." the dark haired guy said.

"I'm Inoue Aki." the blond haired said.

"I'm Ishikawa Manabu." the boy with brown hair said.

"I'm Fujita Hideo." the dark orange haired guy said.

"Um, if you don't mind we'll be going now." Manabu said signaling his friends to go.

"But I thought you were trying to find a place to surf?" Saga said.

"We were but we don't want to be a bother. We'll find another place to surf." Eiji said.

"Yamada the beach is full. We can't surf at that crowded beach!" Aki exclaimed.

"There goes summer break. To think I beg sensei to give two day break from supplementary lessons." Hideo sighed.

"How about you guys stay here?" Mikan said.

"But we can't possibly.....Your friends will be bothered." Eiji said.

"Minna isn't okay if they stay until Tomorrow?" Mikan asked her friends.

"It's your beach resort Mikan-chan. Whatever you want to do with it." Saga said.

"Everyone agree?" Sapphire said.

"Sure." Tsuki said.

**The others just nodded.**

"Okay, you can stay." Mikan said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu um, Sakura-san isn't correct?" Manabu said.

"You can call be Mikan if you want." Mikan said.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**A few hours later..........**

"This will be Hideo-kun, Aki-kun and Eiji-kun's room." Mikan said.

"Woah this place is amazing!" Hideo said.

"Why thank you." Mikan said.

"Now for Manabu-san's room." Mikan said.

"Wait why does Ishikawa have a different room?" Eiji asked.

"We're all guys right? We can all sleep in the same room!" Eiji continued.

"Guys? Oh no Manabu-san is a---" Mikan was cut off when Manabu placed her hand on Mikan's mouth.

"Oh come on guys there's only 3 beds we can't fit." Manabu said nervously.

"One can sleep on the couch." Eiji said.

"Yeah! The couch is very soft Ishikawa!" Aki said.

"Um um um um..." Manabu blushing made a run for it dragging Mikan with him or her

"uggghhhghgh" Mikan groaned struggling to get some air.

"Oh sorry." Manabu said finally letting go.

"It's okay." Mikan said.

"So, why do they think that you're a boy?" Mikan asked.

"Eh, it's complicated." Manabu replied rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm listening."

"Hn, you know Eiji is good at surfing but he's amazing when it comes to the violin. I absolutely love listening to him playing violin. I was a really a big fan of the violinist prodigy Yamada Eiji then it happen, he got into a car accident with his family, his parents were okay, but his precious imotou died in that accident. His imotou love playing the violin too. He never played again because it reminds him of what happen 3 years ago. I followed him to an all boys school, of course without him knowing that I was a girl. My goal is to help him go back to playing the violin."

"And in the process, you fell in love with him." Mikan said.

"You can say that..." Manabu said blushing.

"You must be tired." Mikan said pulling her to a friendly hug.

"Thank you Mikan-san." Manabu murmured hugging back.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Much much later in the evening.......**

"Mikan-sama, here are the profiles of the following Yamada Eiji, Inoue Aki, Ishikawa Manabu and Fujita Hideo which our agents personally got for you." Mayu said bowing to her master.

"Thank you Mayu-san. Hmmm, very interesting. I never encounter anybody like Manabu-chan." Mikan said reading the profiles.

"Mayu-san, please call Risa Bleu and tell her I need her tomorrow morning as soon as possible." Mikan said.

"Hai."

**Next Day...... 2:00 am**

"Wake up, Manabu-sama." a maid said.

"Ugghhh what?" Manabu asked half asleep.

"Drag her." Mikan ordered.

"Hai!" the maids said.

"Wait what are you doing to me?!" Manabu wailed while the maids pulled her to a room.

**Later that morning.**

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Tsuki greeted taking a seat next to Mikan in the dining table.

"Ohayou." Mikan greeted taking a sip.

"Good morning Mi-chan." Hiro greeted.

"Good Morning Hiro." Mikan greeted.

"Is everyone here?" Mikan asked.

"I think so!" Sapphire said cheerfully.

"Um wait Ishikawa isn't here yet." Eiji said.

"Ah, Manabu-san left early this morning." Mikan said.

"Eh?! Where did he went?" Hideo asked.

"I think he has to go back to your school because of some important matters." Mikan said.

"I see." Hideo said.

"But we do have a visitor today Minna-san." Mikan said.

"Eh who Mikan?" April asked.

"My cousin." Mikan said smiling.

**Hiro choked on his coffee and stared at Mikan in disbelief. **

"Are you okay Hiro?" Saga asked.

"Yeah." Hiro said.

"She arrived this morning. Please come in." Mikan said.

**A girl with long black hair came in. She was wearing a sleeveless light yellow dress with orange ribbon belt on its waist. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail adorned with a yellow silk ribbon. She was also wearing a pair of white flip flops.**

"Minna-san, this is Maria. She's my cousin from Hokkaido." Mikan said.

"Yoroshiku Minna-san." Maria said.

"Nice to meet you Maria-chan! My name is Hanome Tsuki" Tsuki greeted.

"My name is Athla Saga and this is Risz Sapphire." Saga said while Sapphire waved.

"Sakura Hiro." Hiro said not even looking at her however glaring at Mikan suspiciously.

**All of them introduced themselves and greeted the newcomer. They all decided to go to the beach for a swim; although, Hiro pulled Mikan into a conversation first which made both of them eyed by a certain crimson-eyed lad. The new guys went surfing while the some of the members of the CRC participated in Mikan's sand castle making contest. Whoever builds the best sandcastle will win a trip to Tokyo Disneyland. Of course all them are rich so they can buy their own tickets but still it's fun to win it. In the afternoon, they had snacks which were prepared by all the girls except Hotaru and Tsuki. Why you say? Well because no one can order the ice queen to do such chore for boys although when Mikan mentioned that Ruka-pyon likes sweet cakes, she did hesitate a little bit. Could it be a sign? You may also asked why Tsuki isn't included, let's just say she doesn't work well with ovens and flour. You don't want to see World War 3 right? After their afternoon snacks, they all decided to rest in their own rooms until dinner time. **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey, Natsume could you please open the door? It's me Mikan." Mikan said waiting for a reply.

"Natsume?" Mikan said leaning on the door frame unfortunately the door wasn't lock so her weight cause the door to open.

**BANG**

"Ouch." Mikan said rubbing her forehead.

"Are you trying to break down my door? Polka-dots." a voice said.

"Natsume!" Mikan said standing. "Sorry I didn't mean to barge in or anything I just ne---"

"Like what you see?" Natsume said a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

**Currently, Natsume was topless. He was only wearing a pair of khaki shorts. His hair was wet, probably he just finished his shower and was dressing up when Mikan barge in.**

"Um, could you please put a shirt on?" Mikan managed to say despite her awfully red face.

"What if I don't want to?" Natsume teased, his smirk still displayed in his face.

"Mou, Natsume, could you please put shirt on? You'll get a cold dress like that." Mikan smiled a light pink tint still visible in her face. She grabbed the towel from Natsume's shoulder and tip toed to his height, drying his wet hair.

**Now, its Natsume's turn to blush. Mikan saw this and said "See you're getting a cold. I'll get your shirt from your bag."**

**Mikan went near his bag and opened it, pulled a blue shirt and gave to Natsume. **

"There, I hope its okay." Mikan said.

"Thanks." Natsume said before putting on the shirt.

"What made you come here?" Natsume asked sitting on the bed.

"I need your help with something." Mikan said.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Wooosh BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"What a beautiful firework display!" Sapphire said.

"Look there is another one." Saga said.

"It's purple." April looked at it intently with curious eyes.

"When it comes to summer bring out the fireworks!" Tsubasa said merrily.

"Ah, this brings out memories." Misaki sighed.

"You sound like an obaa-chan." a chibi Tsubasa commented laughing his head off.

**An angry mark can be seen in the Chibi Misaki's head.**

"He's dead." A chibi Tsuki whispered to her companions.

**Three chibis nodded their heads probably Sapphire, Saga and April.**

"Misaki punch!" the chibi Misaki said doing the action.

"Ohhhh" three chibis clapped their hands.

"10 out 10!" chibi Tsuki shouted.

"Ohhhhh...." three chibis clapped at the score.

"Oi aren't you suppose to help me?!" a zombie chibi Tsubasa reached out for a leg but unfortunately for him he grabbed the wrong leg. It was the ice queen's leg. She glared at him and pointed him the BAKA gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Chibi Tsuki grabbed a stick and poked the lying chibi Tsubasa. **

"Ladies, he's gone." the chibi Tsuki said shedding crocodile tears.

"Ohhhhhh." the three chibis said clapping their hands.

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Maria the newcomer asked.

"Ah hey Maria-chan! Nothing much we're just admiring the dead Tsubasa." Misaki said sitting in the sand.

"What do you mean by dead?" Tsubasa said in a grave voice.

"Oh you're alive." Misaki said like its nothing.

"You, I'll get you for this." Tsubasa said pointing at her.

"As if." Misaki said rolling her eyes before standing up and walking towards the water.

"Oi where are you going? It's dangerous out there." Tsubasa said running after her.

"Ohhh I think somebody is in-love!" Sapphire squealed.

"I heard that!" Misaki and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"Told you." Sapphire whispered to Saga.

"By the way has anyone seen Mikan?" April asked.

"Haven't seen that Baka all evening." Hotaru said munching on some crab cakes.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen Natsume either." Ruka commented.

"Hmmm, you don't think Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are....." Saga said.

"Nah..." Everyone except Hotaru said.

"Say, Maria-san disappeared." Tsuki said.

"She probably went exploring." Saga said.

"Let's play with more fireworks!" Sapphire said.

**Everyone cheered and went to play with the fireworks.**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Maria-san why are we here? We should get back. Look the fireworks are starting again." Eiji said.

"Eiji I love you!" Maria said.

"But we just met." Eiji stated

"I don't care." Maria said.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you well so I can't possibly go out with you." Eiji said rubbing the back of his head.

Maria sighed "I knew this disguise won't work."

"Disguise?" Eiji asked.

**Maria took off her hair or wig and said**___"I'm Manabu."_

**The shocked Eiji managed to croak out **_"You're a guy, my best friend and you just confess to me."_

"What? After I put on a swimsuit earlier, you still think I'm a guy?!" Manabu half shouted.

"So you're a real girl dressed as a boy?" Eiji asked.

"Yes I'm."

"So this is your real body?" Eiji asked eyeing him or her.

"You make it sound malicious."

"Sorry. I'm just recovering from the fact that my best friend that I thought was a guy is actually a petite girl like you."

"I'll take that petite comment as a compliment."

"Yeah."

"So I guess I'll take your reaction as a no."

"Eh?"

"To my confession."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm the one who disguised myself as a boy to persuade you to go back to playing the violin."

"So you did all this for me?...."

"I'm a big fan of the violin prodigy Yamada Eiji." Manabu said.

**Eiji reached out for her and pulled her to a bear hug. **

"Thank you. But I can't promise you that I'll return back to it soon."

"Nah its okay. I'll stay here as your best pal! I'm patient I can wait." Manabu said.

**SOMEWHERE, 100 meters distant from Manabu's position and sight.**

"Darn it, he didn't even confess back." Mikan said with a pair of Binoculars at hand.

"Are you done spying on them?" Natsume asked listening to his iPod.

"I guess." Mikan sighed and put down the binoculars

"Give the guy a break he just found out that a guy is a girl. What do you expect?" Natsume said stoic.

"I guess you're right." Mikan said. "Hey want to have the sandwiches I made?"

"I better not." Natsume answered.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"I might die." Natsume grinned.

"BAKA! It's not bad I'm good at cooking you know!" Mikan stated.

"Really, then why did I saw your grade slip in Home EC: labeled 30/100?" Natsume teased.

**Mikan blushed from embarrassment and argued "**_It's not like I meant to add salt instead of Sugar in the cake! Sa-chan was at fault too since she handed me the wrong container!" _

"Whatever." Natsume said.

"Now eat!" Mikan said shoving the whole triangular sandwich on his mouth.

**Natsume passed out.**

"Natsume?! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Mikan said shaking the lad.

**Natsume grinned and said "Fooled yah."**

"Mou! I hate you!" Mikan said pretending to choke Natsume.

**Natsume chuckled which made Mikan stop her action.**

"You know Natsume you look more handsome when you laugh!" Mikan said smiling.

**Natsume blushed at her comment but turn away so Mikan won't see it.**

"If you keep this up I might fall in-love with you!" Mikan said standing up and walking away.

"What?" Natsume said blushing deep scarlet.

"Just kidding!" Mikan said sticking out her tongue.

**An angry mark appeared in Natsume's forehead as he stood up.**

"Why you." Natsume said with an evil glint in his eyes."

"Hahahahaha. Got back at you didn't I?" Mikan said laughing.

"Yeah just wait when I get back at you." Natsume said coming closer to her.

"If you can catch me!" Mikan said running away from him.

"Oi!" Natsume said before sprinting after her.

"Slow Poke!" Mikan provoked him.

**Natsume grunted and pick up his speed.**

"You should be more like this Natsume!" Mikan said still running away from him.

"Yeah and you should wear less childish panties. Sunflower!" Natsume smirking, caught her and pulled her into the sand caging her with his arms causing him on top of her.

"Natsume." Mikan managed to breathe out.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan?" a voice called out from behind.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**End of Chapter**

**Title: It's Summer!**


	6. 5 Ironic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfiction.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"You should be more like this Natsume!" Mikan said still running away from him.

"Yeah and you should wear less childish panties. Sunflower!" Natsume smirking catch up to her and pulled her to sandy ground caging her with his arms making him on top of her.

"Natsume." Mikan managed to breathe out.

"Yeah?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan?" a voice called out from behind.

Tsuki sighed "It's been a week since Summer Vacation ended. School is getting boring again."

"There's nothing we can do." Dart said.

"Ne, let's go on a date Dart." Tsuki said.

**Dart blushed.**

"Oh my, what a daring thing to say." Sapphire commented.

"Don't you have a deadline to make?" Dart said regaining his composure.

"It's okay. I can probably make it." Tsuki said.

"That's what you said the last time." Dart said.

"But it's so boring." she said.

"Now now, Tsuki-chan why don't we have some Rose tea and Rose jam with croissants Daiichi-san gave us?" Sapphire said.

"Hai." Tsuki said.

"It seems so quiet with everyone skipping club activities." April said examining the fine china.

"We can't help it. Misaki-sempai and Tsubasa-sempai are getting ready for their exams. Ruka-pyon went to his pet bunny's daily check-up. Mikan-chan and Daiichi-san is getting ready for their engagement party tomorrow night. Hiro-kun is helping out. Saga-chan is in a photo shoot. Natsume-kun is nowhere to be found." Sapphire said.

"Oh I heard about that, her aunt is a fashion magazine editor-in-chief right?" Tsuki asked.

"Hai." Sapphire replied.

"But seriously, Mikan going through with this arranged marriage, I know Mikan and she normally won't go with an absurd plan like this." April said.

"Yes that's quite shocking. I thought she knew about how Saga-chan felt about Daiichi-san." Sapphire said.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Tsuki said.

"She does." Hotaru said.

"Then why?" Sapphire said.

"I'm not in the position to say anything." Hotaru said.

_**"Mikan, I hope you don't regret any of these." she thought.**_

"Athla-san please smile more naturally." the photographer said.

"Ah yes." Saga said.

**The photographer sighed and whispered something to Saga's aunt.**

"Maybe we should continue this shoot next week. After all we are not in a hurry." her aunt shouted.

"Thank you very much for your hard work. See you next week." Saga bowed.

**Everyone began to fix their equipment while her aunt thanked the photographer.**

**Saga sighed.**

"Saga-chan is something the matter?" Shoko: her aunt asked.

"I'm fine Aunt Shoko. Please don't worry about me." Saga said.

"My dear, since your parents died I have always been there for you. Please don't forget that I, your brother and Okaa-sama and Otou-sama are always here to help." she reminded.

"Hai, maybe I'm just tired Auntie. I'll be back in top shape in no time." Saga smiled.

"Alright but don't hesitate to come to me if something is wrong okay?" Shoko said.

"Yes."

**Forsythia Coffee Shop**

"Dai-chan thanks for coming here." Mikan said.

"It's no bother at all Mikan-chan." Daiichi said.

"I want to be honest and say the truth. I know you love Saga-chan." Mikan said.

**Daiichi's eyes widened and showed a pained expression.**

"Since when?" Daiichi asked.

"_For a while."_** Mikan said before taking a sip of her favorite Strawberry Tea.**

"I'm sorry." Daiichi said.

"Why did you go on with our engagement? Knowing that I love Saga-san." Daiichi asked.

"I don't want to disappoint our parents, and the people around us. If this engagement goes well, your Hotel-Chain will receive a fairly good impression to the business world. Internationally that is." Mikan said.

"Indeed." Daiichi said.

"I'm sorry if you can't get a happy ending with Saga-chan." Mikan said she caressed Daiichi's cheek in a loving way.

"No. You don't have too. We're both in a tiresome situation." Daiichi said.

Mikan closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Daiichi said.

"Yes, buy me an emerald ring as an engagement ring." Mikan said.

"An emerald? I thought you wanted a white diamond." Daiichi said.

"Let's just say I change my mind." Mikan grinned.

"That grin....What are you planning?" Daiichi asked suspiciously.

"It's my little secret. Now if you don't mind I have to go I have something important to do." Mikan said.

"Let me give you a ride." Daiichi said.

"Thank you but I already have my ride. See you tomorrow night Dai-chan" Mikan said kissing his cheek.

"Take care." Daiichi said.

"I will."

"Ojou-sama." James opened the door for her in her limousine.

"Arigatou James-san." she said sitting inside.

"Where are we going Ojou-sama?" James asked in the driver seat.

"Home Please." she said.

Mikan opened her purse and took out her metallic pink customized Blackberry with white strap and strawberry prints. She opened her contacts and pressed "Natsume Hyuuga-san."

"Hello, Natsume?"

**Next Day**

"So why did you called me here and asked me to wear this stupid blond wig?" Natsume asked.

"Eh don't you like it? You look kind of handsome in a blond wig." Mikan said wearing a curly long black wig herself.

"Don't you have an engagement to prepare for?" Natsume asked completely annoyed. He doesn't know which part he's annoyed more; the part where he has to wear a wig or the engagement. Weird. Why in the hell is he affected anyway?

"That's the party planners' job." Mikan said "Plus I want to go on a date with you."

Natsume raised an eyebrow and asked "What's the catch?"

"Mou you're so suspicious! Just go with me!" she said putting a pair of thin square shaped lens.

**She pulled Natsume to a Dress shop called "Forget-me-not"**

"Aren't dresses wonderful Natsume?" Mikan said her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"What are we going to do here?" Natsume asked silently hoping that she won't try gowns. He knows how girls take their time when they dress up. His mother used to drag him into them.

"Simple I'm going to spoil myself trying each one of the formal dress they have and you're going to watch!" she said giddily.

"Oh bother." Natsume sighed and sat down at the couch while the saleslady gave him a cup of coffee and flirtiest smile which he ignored.

_**After trying almost a hundred dresses, which took hours to try on, she finally found something she felt contented with. She finally got contented and bought the gown.**_

"Thanks for accompanying me Natsume." Mikan said. "That was fun."

"Whatever." Natsume said obviously tired.

"The sun is setting." Mikan commented.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can." Natsume said closing his eyes as he leaned back on his chair.

The cafe where they decided to rest was nearby seashore. It was 20 minutes by Natsume's motorcycle.

"On contrarily, my freedom is only opening more paths for me to take." Mikan said.

"Why is that?" he asked one eye open.

"Will you grant another request of mine?"

"Mikan-sama are you sure you don't want us to help you prepare for the party? The party is going to start in the next thirty minutes." one of her maids reminded.

"Don't worry Amy. I need this time alone okay? Wedding jitters I guess." Mikan said wearing only her bathrobe.

"Are you sure Mikan-sama? Is there something we can do?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Please bring my friend Saga Athla here." Mikan said.

**At the Grand Ballroom.**

"You look beautiful Hotaru-chan!" Tsuki said.

"Yeah, doesn't she look beautiful Ruka-pyon?" a chibi Misaki grinned alongside the other chibis.

Ruka blushed and shuttered to say something but the heat present in his cheeks is getting him dizzy already so he made a quick getaway; going to the beverages.

"Ah he escaped." Tsuki said.

"He's so cute when he's nervous." Misaki said playfully

"Saga-chan are you okay?" Sapphire asked worried

"Of course." Saga faked smiled.

"You don't have to push yourself in going here." April said fretful

"I'm okay really." Saga said.

"Hiding your true feelings about Daiichi-san is not the right solution you know." Misaki said.

"I know."

"Don't worry I'm sure my little kouhai will think of something to stop this engagement." Tsubasa said as he pat Saga's head carefully not messing up her do.

"Athla Saga-sama." a maid approached Saga and asked her to come with her.

"Excuse me but where are you taking me?" Saga asked as she followed the maid through the halls.

**The maid opened the door to the last room down the hall and let Saga come in.**

"Mikan-chan." Saga said.

"Konbanwa Saga-chan." Mikan said.

**She was wearing an unusual choice of dress for her own engagement. (A/N: Going to post a link soon on my profile)**

"Saga-chan thank you for coming." Mikan said.

"Mikan-chan you look beautiful but your attire...."

"I know, it's not engagement party material?" she said "That's because I'm not going to the engagement party.

"What are you talking about Mikan-chan?" Saga asked.

"I'm eloping."

"How about Daiichi-kun? You'll leave him all alone? That's cruel and insensitive Mikan-chan!" Saga reasoned.

"Don't worry, you'll be there with him." she said.

"I can't.........I won't!"

"Well you can't possibly leave him alone right?"

"After all you love him don't you?"

"What? You knew....." Saga blushed.

**Mikan grinned and opened a box with a white dress inside.**

"Here please try it on." Mikan said pushing Saga behind the divider not giving her a time to disagree.

**A few minutes later......**

"You look beautiful Saga-chan. It's a good thing we are almost the same size." Mikan said.

"Now to put on some finishing touches." she said pulling Saga's hair down and putting a pearl tiara.

**She gave her white gold necklace with three emeralds as pendants.**

"Finished." she smiled contented at her work.

**Ashita Yuki no Basu ni Notte**

**By Misae**

**Konna hareta asa ha naze ka**

**Kokoro ga hazunderu**

**[Kyou ha hayaku deyou] nante ne**

**Maegami naoshi tsubuyaita**

"Moshi Moshi" Mikan said answering her cell phone.

"Yes, I'm coming. Please be patient. Thank you." Mikan said before ending the phone call.

"Mikan-chan don't you think this decision is rather repulsive. How will our parents react to all these?" Saga said as she fidgets her fingers.

"I have to make my escape." Mikan grinned.

**She opened her generously big window and jumped from her 3rd floor room.**

"Mikan-chan!" Saga said rushing to the window pane.

**She discovered Natsume catching Mikan from her jump rather elegantly if you saw the scene.**

"Mikan-chan are you okay?!" Saga shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. We have to go. Good luck." Mikan replied.

"Wait! Mikan-chan!" Saga said.

"Cupid is on our side." Mikan winked before running off with Natsume.

**Saga sat down and took everything in.**

_**First, Mikan knows what I feel about Daiichi-kun.**_

_**Second, Mikan made me Daiichi-kun's fiancée without my consent.**_

_**Third, she ran away with Natsume-san.**_

_**Fourth, I have no idea how will this party end.**_

_**Lastly, she just tells me Cupid is on our side and went her way.**_

"What am I going to do....." Saga sighed.

**With the others....**

**Hotaru is reading a message in her P.D.A.**

"Hotaru the plan is set. Please continue."

Love, Mikan

"It's time." Hotaru said to her companions.

"Okay. Dart let's go." Tsuki said as she and Dart went to where Saga is located.

"I'll prepare the piece I'm singing." Sapphire said going to the musicians.

"Misaki and I will be in charge of announcing the event." Tsubasa said.

"Alright." Hotaru said.

"What is happening to everyone?" Ruka asked unsure of what to do.

"You're being gullible again, Ruka." Hotaru said walking away. "Follow me if you want to know everything."

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE SAKURA PREMISES....**

"Are you sure about this?" Natsume asked leaning to his motorcycle.

"Honestly I'm not too sure." Mikan said.

"Your brother seems to support everything you do." Natsume mentioned.

"He's okay like that." Mikan smiled.

**A little while ago while Mikan and Natsume were leaving the premises discreetly.....**

"Mikan." a familiar voice said.

"Serio-nii-sama." Mikan faced him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Cupid." Mikan said as a way of answering his question.

_"I see."_** he shut his eyes for a moment and opened them once again before saying something.**

"Here." he threw a pair of keys towards Mikan.

**She caught it and looked at the familiar item.**

"Go. I'll explain to Okaa-sama and Otou-sama." he said.

"Arigatou, Onii-sama." she said embracing him tightly before leaving.

**End of Flashback.**

"We should go Natsume." she said.

**Without a word Natsume started his motorcycle. Mikan stared at her house and hope the best.**

"Tsuki-chan!" Saga hugged her friend in relief.

"Hiya, Saga-sama. Cupid-sama asked as to be his helpers tonight." Tsuki grinned.

"Huh?"

"We are here to escort you, Saga-sama." Dart bowed like a gentleman and kissed the top of her hand.

"Let us go." Tsuki said.

**They led Saga to the Grand Ballroom. In which she saw Tsubasa and Misaki announcing her something.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there is a change of plans this evening." Misaki started off.

"Instead of Sakura Mikan-sama and Koi Daiichi-sama's engagement, we are here to celebrate the engagement of Koi Daiichi-sama and Athla Saga-sama's engagement." Tsubasa continued.

**As this sentence was announced, numerous gasps and murmurs fill the ballroom.**

"What is the meaning of this?" Koi Daisuke said completely shocked by this.

"Daisuke-san, I believe the need for me to explain is now." Izumi Sakura said.

**He explained the reason why this happened diplomatically. Of course, Daisuke was very reluctant about this decision even if the ties between their companies won't be broken but his wife Kana convinced him saying:**

"Don't you think our son is happy up there?" she said.

**So the engagement party ended happily. Everyone accepted the change and greeted the couple. The plan worked out without a hitch looks like Cupid is really on their side.**

**Let's look at Mikan's side.**

"I'm okay staying here, Natsume. Thanks for taking me here." Mikan said at the entrance of a fairly size house near the seashore.

"So this what he meant by those keys." Natsume thought as he fixed his helmet.

"Do you think the choice I made to let Saga-san and Daiichi-san be together, the right thing to do?" she spoke almost inaudible.

"Hn?" Natsume pretended not to hear what she said.

She smiled "It's nothing. Take care."

Natsume sighed and embrace her. "Stop faking. Cry all you want. I'm here."

"N...Natsume......" she managed to say before tears overwhelmed her.

Cupid, the god of love huh? He reunites lovers around the world but the one who gives love to all doesn't always receive love. It's ironic like that. The one who grants wishes can't grant his wish. It's sad but we must open our eyes and realize that once we find happiness not everyone around us is happy because their happiness is maybe sacrificed to achieve yours.

Or maybe they can achieve a new form of happiness. Maybe.....I don't know. Sometimes you just have to let go and believe.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Title: Ironic**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**-Sweetmint**_


	7. 6 Her Mistake, Their Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfiction.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Natsume sighed and embrace her. "Stop faking. Cry all you want. I'm here."

"N...Natsume..." she managed to say before tears overwhelmed her.

"Passengers of Flight 5J 445 of Freedom Airlines. Please go to baggage counter to claim your baggage. Thank you." the intercom repeated.

"Nothing beats Japan." a figure said as she pulled her classic black suitcase towards the exit.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ladies and gentlemen etiquette is most important in society. We must be poise and elegant at all times. In social gatherings dancing is most adequate. It tells about a person's breeding and refinement. Gentlemen pick your partners and let us begin with the classic "The waltz." the instructor explained as she clapped her hands to start.

"We're going to dance?" Hiro asked.

"Well, yes I think. We're supposed to. It's mandatory." Sapphire said as she turned her gaze towards the others who already started dancing in their ballroom.

**Etiquette lessons are a must for society's elite. It is important for them to be proper at all times. After all whatever action they perform will always be watched by the media and the public.**

"Look, the newly engaged couple is dancing already." Hiro said.

Sapphire looked at her best friend's smiling face and felt herself lighten.

"She seems so happy." Sapphire commented.

Hiro's smiling face became emotionless and said "I wonder what would happen to Mikan and Saga."

Sapphire stared at him before stating her answer "We just have to believe."

_**He chuckled humorlessly and closed his eyes.**_

Tsuki trapped Hiro in a light hug and giggled "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing much." Hiro said smiling at her.

"You know I hate smiles that are fake Hiro-chi." Tsuki poked his cheek lightly.

"I guess you do." His smile didn't falter.

Tsuki smiled at both of them "Don't worry. Mikan-chi is going to be alright."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because, he is there." Tsuki grinned, fixing her black framed glasses.

"He?" Sapphire thought wondering what she meant.

**2**

She hummed quietly as she engulfed herself in the stroke of her pencil towards the paper, avidly detailing the view in her own work.

"You seem so serious." Hotaru said as she sat down elegantly beside her best friend.

"I love art. It brings my mind at peace." She said her eyes admiring the view before her.

"Really?" Raising an elegant eyebrow, she continued "I thought it distracts you every time, every single time you realize that you're deeply in-love with him."

With that, her hand stopped moving for a minute or so. Her chocolate-colored eyes closed, leaving the majestic view that once got her amazed.

"Saga-san and Daiichi-san are finally happy. They are happy together. I…..I could not bring myself to hurt them." Mikan said as she placed her sketch pad beside her and embrace her knees.

Hotaru stared at her intently. "You hesitated did you not? You wanted _him_ to love you. You were selfish. You made everyone think that you planned it; the fact you pretended to love him, so your parents will arrange the engagement. But you didn't. You wanted to make yourself feel contented even if it's for a short amount of time. You wanted to feel his love. Didn't you?"

Mikan closed her eyes, feeling the wind brushed her hair. "And?"

Hotaru felt herself smile. Wrapping Mikan in a gentle embrace, she continued "In the end, you become selfless. You let him go."

Mikan grinned, putting a hand in Hotaru's arm; she said "Seriously, nothing gets past you. You're too much of an observant."

"That's my job. Idiot. I'm your best friend." She said.

"I know. Thanks Hotaru." She said resting her head in her shoulder.

**3**

Mikan sat down in front of piano and lightly touched the keyboards, reminiscing her childhood.

_"Sugoi! Dai-chan is really good with the piano." a younger Mikan said clapping her hands._

_"Hehehe arigatou Mi-chan." the boy beside her said finishing the song._

_"Ne, do you think I'll be as good as you Dai-chan?" she asked._

_"I'm sure of it Mi-chan. I'm sure you'll be much better." Daiichi said patting her head affectionately._

_"Thanks Dai-chan!" she said hugging him._

_Just then, James the butler of the Sakura House entered the room._

_"Mikan-sama, Athla-san have just arrived." he said bowing in respect._

_"Ah! She's here!" she said. "Come on Dai-chan! I want you to meet Saga-chan."_

_"Eh?" Was all he managed to respond before Mikan pulled him towards the main entrance of the mansion._

_"Saga-chan!" Mikan exclaimed before jumping into Saga for a hug._

_"Ah Mikan-san, konnichiwa." she said returning the hug._

_"Mou, Saga-chan, use -chan! Not -san. We're friends right?" Mikan whined._

_"H-hai. Suminasen." Saga replied._

_"Anyway, Saga-chan meet Dai-chan." Mikan said pulling her towards Daiichi._

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Koi Daiichi." he bowed._

_"Ano...I'm Athla Saga, I'll be in your care..." Saga replied back._

_"That's great Saga-chan, Dai-chan. Let's have some tea!" Mikan said._

_**She laughed at the memory before laying down her head of the keys. **_

"I'm such an idiot. Introducing them to each other is the most foolish thing I have ever done." she whispered closing her eyes before a tear escaped.

_"Minna, the tea-."_

_She froze by the doorway, shocked by the scene playing front of her. Her precious Daiichi was playing the piano alongside Saga. They were laughing and teasing each other. They seem to be in their own little world. All of the sudden she knew they were in-love. She knew the truth and it __**broke**__ her heart. _

_She did what her mind could think of the moment. _

_**Leave**_

_She closed the door before falling into her knees, trying to stifle a cry with a hand over her mouth. _

_She couldn't remember when she stopped crying. All she knew were slightly blurred memories of her Nii-san carrying her into her room. _

"Are you done crying?" a voice called out.

_**Realizing that she was not alone, she turned around and wipe her tears with the back of her hand. Convinced that her tears were not apparent anymore, she faced him with a smile.**_

"Natsume, I didn't notice you. Do you need something?" she said her smile still intact.

He eyed her suspiciously before saying "You look stupid."

_**Mikan felt her eye twitched at the insult. Without her knowing she **__laughed__**. **_

_**She never laughed like this before. It's like she forgot why she was crying for a moment.**_

"Thank you Natsume." Mikan said. This time she smiled; a real smile not a fake.

"For what?" he asked as if he's innocent.

"For pointing out that I look stupid." she said her hands in back.

"I only told you the truth." he said before smirking "You do look stupid."

She pouted. "I get it. I will stop crying already so stop teasing." She stretched her arms above her head and fixed her hair.

"Who said that I was teasing you? Idiot." He hit her head lightly with his fist.

"Ow..." she said rubbing her head.

Walking away he placed his hands in his pockets saying "Oi Strawberries, stop whining and let's go already."

"Strawberries?" she asked unknowingly.

"AH!" Her reaction was rather too slow for Natsume has already left.

"Natsume!" she shouted running outside, into the hallway, earning the attention of her fellow students.

**Natsume stopped walking and turned his head to her. **_"Too slow."_** He stuck out his tongue playfully, before giving her his trademark smirk.**

"PERVERT!"

**4 **

"...here's your train ticket ma'am." the sale clerk said, giving the blue ticket.

"Arigatou." Tsuki said fixing her yellow backpack in her shoulders.

"I really need to get away from the city. My brain is lacking creative ideas lately." she murmured to herself as she waited for the bullet train to arrive.

_**She was going on one of her trips to get rid of her writer's block. Today's destination: Kyoto. She always wanted to go on a trip alone but she never had a chance with the club's activities and stuff. Honestly none of the members know that she's going to Kyoto. Actually, most of her family members have no idea. Not even Dart, her boyfriend. The only one who knows she's going to one of her trips is her mother. Her mother is the only person in her world who can understand this need to escape and feel free. She's a painter after all!**_

_**It was a good thing too, that the principal of the school was a fan of her best-selling book: Black Corsage, she was allowed to take a leave from school.**_ _How lucky! She thought._

"Passengers of the Bullet Train heading to Kyoto, the train will arrive in a few moments." the P.A. system announced.

"Finally." she sighed in relief when she saw the train came to a full stop.

_**Two familiar figures came to her line of sight, as she boarded the train. **_

"No way! It's Ruka-chi and Hotaru-chan! What are they doing here?" she thought, crouching down to hide herself from their view.

**5**

**To be continued...**

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Her mistake, For their Happiness**

**Leave a Comment or Two**

**To all those who review: ~Thank You Very Much~!**


	8. 7 Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any songs in this fanfiction.**

**Previous Chapter:**

"Passengers of the Bullet Train heading to Kyoto, the train will arrive in a few moments." the P.A. system announced.

"Finally." she sighed in relief when she saw the train came to a full stop.

Two familiar figures came to her line of sight, as she boarded the train.

"No way! It's Ruka-chi and Hotaru-chan! What are they doing here?" she thought, crouching down to hide herself from their view.

**1**

"Are these the designs for the maid cafe, for our class?" Hiro asked looking at the sketchbook.

"Yep. I couldn't help with the preparations myself because we're busy with the club," Mikan said pouring everyone a cup of lemon tea.

"These designs are perfect!" Tsuki commented.

"You're really good at designing!" April said.

"Thank you," Mikan said.

It was time for the School Festival and the club decided to have concert for the whole school.

"Minna-san, we haven't decided who are going to perform yet," Sapphire said, tapping her clipboard.

"Hmm, Daiichi-san if it's no trouble, could you perform a flute solo?" April asked.

"Ah...Um, alright, I'll do my best," he said.

"That's great!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"No, Daiichi-san can't perform," Mikan said looking at the finance report for the club's budget.

"Daiichi-san?" April thought.

"Eh, why not?" Tsuki asked.

Mikan looked up from the clipboard and smiled, "He's too busy with his wedding arrangements. Right?"

"Ah, yes, Suminasen." Daiichi replied.

"That's too bad..." Tsuki said.

"I know! How about Sa-chan sing a solo?" Tsuki suggested.

Sapphire dropped her clipboard shaking, "I can't do that!"

"Why not? You have done it in the party, haven't you?" April said.

"Your voice is fantastic. Right, Ruka-kun, Hiro-kun, Daiichi-kun?" Tsuki said.

The three nodded in approval.

"But... I can't possibly..."

Hotaru picked up the clipboard and gave it to Sapphire.

"You should do it. I hate wasting talent," Hotaru said smiled.

"Hotaru-chan," Sapphire said, looking at her with appreciation.

**CLICK.**

"It would earn me a lot of money." Hotaru smirked taking pictures of Sapphire.

"I knew it," Everyone's minds echoed.

Sapphire sighed, "Fine..."

"Hurray!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Ah where are you going Mikan?" April asked noticing her.

"I'm going to look for Natsume." she said closing the door behind her.

"Ah Mikan wait!" April said.

"Mikan..." she thought.

**2**

"Gomenasai but... I can't... possibly face you guys right now... Not when I'm like this..." Mikan covered her face with her hands to cry.

"Oi."

"Eh?" she looked up to see Natsume standing in front of her.

"You found me." she smiled in embarassment.

She didn't want to be found, not when she's crying. She remembered what her mother always said, to not cry in front of anyone. It's weakness. An heiress, most especially to her family's business, cannot show weakness. Nobody will respect her. But, then again, she broke the rules twice already, in front of Natsume and in front of Hotaru.

Does the third time make any difference at all?

"And, why are you crying in the rooftop this time?" He said as he sat down beside her.

She wiped her tears and looked at the view below.

"Have you ever fallen in love before Natsume?" Mikan asked grasping the wire fence.

"Hahaha, sorry about that! I shouldn't have-" she said, laughing awkwardly.

"I have." he answered cutting her off.

Their eyes met, honey brown to bloody crimson eyes.

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump **

He looked at her intently. Her brown hair flying with the breeze, her clothes were a bit, skirt and blazer fluttering slightly. Her eyes were red from crying but she looked beautiful nothing less.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"I didn't know Natsume's eyes are that red... It's like he can see my soul." I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. I turned my back on him.

"Why is my heart beating this fast?" I placed my hand near my heart.

**Kriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg**

"Eep!" I jumped at the sound of the bell.

"Eh? Why am I thanking Kami-sama?" I sighed in relief, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Natsume, lunch time is over. Let's go back to the room." I said, facing him.

He was just sitting there, unmoving. His crimson eyes that once looked at me intently, was closed. I could see his chest slowly rising up and down. He looked so... peaceful...

"Are you falling in love with me now, Polka? Or should I say Ichigo?" he said with one eye open.

I blushed, "How dare he! He looked at my underwear again!" I thought angrily.

"Pervert!" I hit him furiously.

"No need to beat me, Ichigo." he said standing up.

"You hentai." I mumbled angrily.

"I have no interest in girls who wear childish prints. Ichigo." he smirked, walking away.

"Matte! You perverted idiot!" I shouted, running towards him.

"Grrr, he makes me so mad!" I thought before catching up to him.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Hmmm, it's getting more and more interesting indeed." she said as she gazed through her binoculars.

"What are your plans from now on?" Dart asked leaning in the tree.

"Just watch and see, Dart-kun." she smiled.

He sighed, "You and Tsuki really need to mind your own business."

"It won't be as much fun is it?" She laughed melodically.

**3**

"Mikan..." April murmured, placing the teacups in the cupboard.

"Skipping classes?" Hiro asked.

"Same to you." April said continuing her work.

"Well, I just lost Ru-chan. We were skipping Narumi-sensei's class." Hiro said.

"I see." she answered, unmoving.

"Don't worry about Mi-chan." he said. "She'll be just fine."

She face him, her eyes glowing with anger, "What do you mean she'll be just fine! She's hurting Hiro!" she shouted, her whole body shaking with anger.

"I... To think... I helped in causing her this pain...If... Only I knew..." April cried.

"We can't help it. We didn't understand... We didn't know that she was in-love with Daiichi." Hiro said patting her head.

They heard a gasp; their eyes widen when they saw Saga standing in the door, looking as shocked as them.

"Saga-chan did you hear?" April asked unaware of what to do.

"No way. Mikan-chan... Is in love with Daiichi-kun?" She asked walking closer.

She grabbed April's shoulder and shook her uncontrollobly. "It isn't true right?"

The two remained silent, refusing to look Saga's eyes.

"April-chan! Hiro-kun answer me! Tell me it's a lie! It's a joke ne? Answer me!" Saga cried.

"If you won't answer me, I'll find Mikan-chan!" she said running away.

"It can't be true right?" she said to herself as tears blurred her vision causing her to bump into Hotaru but continued to ran.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked as she entered the clubroom.

"Hotaru..." April murmured.

**4**

"Please translate page 58 to English. Saito-san." Narumi asked twirling.

"Hai, I dream of her, more often than not. She haunts my thoughts and pains me deeply, for I am her humble servant. I cannot love her. Perhaps in another life time, I will have her." he said.

"Very good Saito-san." Narumi clasped his hands in glee.

Ruka sweat dropped at his reactions, "Can't he control his actions?"

He turned his focus on the window, it was best if he concentrate on other things. He can't focus with Narumi-sensei's actions.

"I wonder if the club had some kind of arrangement." he thought looking at the empty seats in the back.

"Even Hotaru's gone." he supported his head with a hand on the table and looked at the view, "Can't believe they skipped class."

He sighed, he proceeded to get his notebook from the small space underneath his table.

"Eh? My phone's vibrating." he thought, placing a notebook for cover; he checked his emails.

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Order_

_Come here right now_.

"I can't possibly do that!" he thought looking at Narumi before texting back.

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Blackmail_

_I'll spread those pictures if you don't come right now. _

"Damn, she can't possibly mean, those pictures." he grimaced.

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Time limit_

_5_

"What the hell?"

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Your time is running._

_4_

"Damn."

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Logging in the internet._

_3_

"She won't do it, will she?" he thought.

_From: Imai Hotaru_

_To: Nogi Ruka_

_Subject: Uploading pictures._

_2_

"I have no choice." he mentally cursed before raising his hand.

"Yes, Ruka-kun?" Narumi asked.

"Sensei, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the infirmary." he said walking towards the door.

"My my, the flu must be wide-spread in the confession research club." Narumi sighed.

"Idiot, they just don't want to attend your class." the class thought scanning his white long polo shirt, and studded purple pants with matching black platform boots.

"Scary." the class cringed.

**5**

"I'm so hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Idiot. If you're hungry, you shouldn't have cried in the rooftop." He said these with sacrasm.

They were heading towards the canteen for a late lunch. Skipping Narumi's class as usual.

"Let's just forget about that!"

She ate shrimp and avocado sandwich with baked potato on the side.

"Aren't you going to eat Natsume?" she asked in between meals.

"I'm not gluttonous like you," he teased, drinking his coke.

"Hey! I'm not gluttonous! Just hungry!"

"Hn."

She pouted, annoyed with his reply. She put down her half-eaten sandwich before taking her drink.

"I'm thinking of leaving the club for a while," she said, head down.

"I can't continue on like this. Sooner or later, they'll notice. I'm not strong enough to risk my friendship with them." She played with her drink, stirring the ice slowly.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Eh?" She looked up and saw his serious expression. His voice businesslike and aloof.

"I... I'm not sure... But I need to do something..." She turned her gaze from him and closed her honey brown eyes.

"Be selfish."

Surprise, she stared at his crimson eyes questioningly.

"Think about your happiness. Never mind others," he continued.

"But, they're my friends! I can't possibly hurt them!" She slammed her hands on the table, shaking the utensils.

He stared at her, unaffected by her outburst.

"If they're your friends, it doesn't matter. They'll understand." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turn away from her, leaving.

Her hands clenched, shaking. Letting her tears escape from her eyes, her knees gave in and she fell into the chair.

Koi ka na? Pin to kitara SAY [ Koi kanae!]tte

Chokusentekina ittari kitari datte tomaranai de

Itsuka hoshi wo egaite kimi he todoketai

Isshoni ireru dokoro ka yumeochi no sanrenpa

Todokisou ni miseru no ga imadoki no unmei?

Amai mono hodo somiru mune no sukima ni kimi no kureta egao

Mada tochuu dakedo arigatou

She wiped her tears away before checking her phone.

_From: Hotaru Imai_

_To: Mikan Sakura_

_Subject: Idiot _

_She knows._

"No way." She stood up and run towards Natsume's direction.

"It's not yet time for you to know," she thought.

**6**

Saga continued walking down the halls without any real plan on where to go. She blinked through her teary eyes, as she looked for answers in her mind.

"You wouldn't do anything like this, right Mikan?" She murmured.

She closed her eyes in despair, and opened them to see Mikan talking to Natsume.

"I love you." She heard Mikan say, a blush forming in her cheeks. She saw Natsume placed his hand on Mikan's waist and the other tilting her face. He bends down and kissed her.

Saga clamped her mouth with her hand to avoid her gasp from being heard.

They were wrong! Mikan loves Natsume not Daiichi. She felt that a heavy weight has been lifted. Relief washed over her. She was a fool not to consult Mikan first. Perhaps Mikan did love Daiichi but not as lover, maybe as brother or close friend. She smiled to herself and wiped her eyes. She left the lovers to have their moment.

"She's gone." Natsume said, staring into Mikan's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Thank you, Natsume. Thank you," she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome," he whispered comfortingly as he felt his jacket getting wet.

"Thank you so much..." she sobbed.

He just held her there in the empty corridor, whispering nothingness to her like her lover would do.

**End of Chapter.**

**Title: Lover**

Happy New Year. Review please?


End file.
